


At Least Call Me Noctis

by PlayingChello



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Facials, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: Ignis has a little problem. Turns out it isn't exclusive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MogmaMittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/gifts).



> I asked what people wanted from eggnogs on twitter and this is what came out of that. Prompt from MogmaMittens (@lGN1S on twitter). Finally my using British spellings for everything comes in handy. This is my first real delve into writing these two, I hope I didn't totally fail.

The door opens and Ignis has to force himself not to tense up. His charge, the young Noctis Lucis Caelum, walks through the door predictably late. “Evening, Highness.” Noctis should have returned home an hour ago, but it isn’t unusual for him to decide to go out to the arcade or something with Prompto. And while the prince isn’t _obligated_ to inform him of such, Ignis would appreciate a warning so at least his meal could be prepared without growing cold.

Not to mention not knowing is wearing on Ignis’ nerves.

Ignis has grown up at Noctis’ side. At age six, he found himself employed as retainer to the small prince, three years his junior. Since then, they have grown up together and Ignis has taken care of Noctis. Ignis likes to consider them friends, but he isn’t sure Noctis feels the same. Especially lately.

That doesn’t seem to change the way Ignis _feels_ in the presence of the prince.

“Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. Make sure you wash up.”

He receives a grunt in response before Noctis disappears further into the apartment. With his exit, Ignis feels his muscles relax. He finds Noctis’ presence… taxing on him. Not because of his job, the caretaking, or any of the millions of things Gladio would probably point out that Noctis does that creates bad habits and more work for himself. No, it’s because every moment he’s near, Ignis has to watch himself. Be on high alert.

Lest he reveal his very inappropriate feelings toward his charge.

Ignis has loved Noctis his entire life. Through duty, through friendship. But it had only been recently that Ignis realised that his love went far deeper than that. Ignis is _devoted_ to Noctis. In every way. He gave his heart away to the boy years ago.

And now he has to keep that to himself every moment of every day.

The stew nearly overcooks before Ignis comes back to himself and turns off the burner. He portions the food out, adds a bit of garnish, and places the dishes on the table. “Highness, dinner.”

Noctis steps out from the hall wearing more relaxed clothing than what he had worn to school. He’s a bit tousled and Ignis nearly doesn’t stop the intake of breath he wants to take. Instead, he waits for Noctis to sit at the table before sitting himself and sharing their meal.

“Ignis?” Noctis asks.

He lifts his head and focuses on the subject of nearly every thought in his head. “Highness?”

Noctis makes a face that Ignis can’t really place. Unusual, considering Ignis can read Noctis like his favourite book. “Stop that.”

Ignis furrows his brows, “Stop what?”

“Calling me highness all the time. I think we’re beyond the point where you can at least call me Noctis.” Ignis fixes Noctis in his eyes, observing him carefully. Were he not, he may have missed the follow up that was spoken so quietly, Ignis had to strain to hear it. “Or Noct.”

A smile spreads slightly on Ignis’ face. “Of course, hig- Noct.”

He could be imagining it, but he thinks there’s a spot of blush on Noctis’ cheeks when he widens his eyes in surprise at the familiar address.

\--

“Iggyyyyy.”

The whine is more than familiar to Ignis’ ears. Considering the prince had already eaten and it was far too early for bed, it must be boredom. Or frustration. “Yes?”

“This assignment is booooring.”

Ignis chuckles. “Finish it up and I’ll play King’s Knight with you.”

Somehow, that actually seems to work. Ignis has never seen Noctis quite so focused on his school work before. He doesn’t even reach out for the snacks he has sitting nearby.

The assignment is finished in record time, and immediately following, Noctis is practically hanging off Ignis to keep his word. And he never has been able to say no to his prince. He sets aside the book he had been reading and pulls out his phone. Noctis plops himself down on the couch right next to him and they set up their accounts to link so they can play together.

Ignis is hyper aware of the contact between them. Noctis sits so close that their hips and thighs touch and occasionally Noctis will bump him with his knee. The contact distracts Ignis and he does considerably worse at the game than he usually does. So much so that Noctis even notices.

“What’s up with you, Iggy?” Noctis asks when they finally stop playing and lean back into the couch. “You’re usually so good at this.”

The complement is nice, but unnecessary. “Ah, distracted is all, Noct. Nothing to worry about.”

But that isn’t enough for Noctis. “Distracted by what?”

Ignis goes quiet. He can’t say that the contact, that is _still_ held between them, is what has been on Ignis’ mind all evening. He can’t tell the prince that he’s been thinking less than clean thoughts about his charge for weeks now. That he wants nothing more than to sit like this forever because this contact is intoxicating.

A touch on his thigh shocks him from his thoughts. “Iggy?”

“Apologies, my mind appears to be elsewhere.” Ignis places his hands on his legs before moving to get up, but he finds Noctis still has his hand on his thigh and Ignis’ lands on top of it. He can’t even pull back before Noctis takes his hand and threads their fingers together. “Noct…?”

“Ignis, I…” he trails off but he doesn’t pull his hand away. It’s warm against Ignis’ and he finds the warmth comforting. Noctis takes a breath then glances over at him, cheeks pink. He’s adorable when he blushes. “Is this ok?”

He barely registers the question. His mind is swimming with all of the contact with Noctis. Their hands entwined, legs pressed together. It leads to erotic thoughts that make his pants a bit tighter. Finally, the words get through his brain, slowly. He nods, swallowing hard. He doesn’t trust his voice right now. If he opens his mouth, he fears a moan will come out.

That would be embarrassing.

Noctis leans against Ignis shoulder, just for a moment, and Ignis feels he could die happy. He wants to simply exist in this moment forever, pause it right here and feel Noctis near him like this forever more. But they can’t do this. They _can’t_. _He_ can’t.

Ignis squeezes Noct’s hand before pulling away, “Noctis… we can’t.”

Noctis pouts and Ignis only wants to kiss it away. “Says who?”

“I’m sure your father would have something to say about it, at the very least,” Ignis retorts, attempting to collect himself and not get caught in that very convincing pout.

“No one has to know. I just…”

His resolve is failing. Each glance he spares in Noct’s direction makes more and more of his flimsy wall crumble. It makes him linger more each time, watching the curve of his lips, the blush of his cheeks. He needs to stand, he needs to leave.

But he can’t.

Instead, he finds himself leaning toward him. And before he knows it, he has fingers in his hair and he’s pressing his lips up against Noct’s. They’re soft. Sweet. Pliant. And surprisingly, not unexperienced. Ignis supposes there was never any reason for him to assumer Noctis hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, but he just kind of had. And now, thinking about Noctis’ lips on someone else makes his stomach clench and possessiveness curl in his gut. His fingers tighten in Noctis’ hair and the kiss becomes bruising.

They pull apart at the same time as if lighting had shocked them. Both are wide eyed and panting and Ignis can’t help but stare at the slight swell of Noctis’ kiss touched lips. He’s so… _beautiful_.

But it all hits him at once. This can’t happen. He can’t do this. This is _Noctis_. _Prince_ of the kingdom of Lucis. Ignis is nothing but a retainer, a caregiver, and protector. He isn’t worthy of a _prince_. And the people wouldn’t have it.

All the thoughts go out of his mind like smoke passing through fingers the second Noctis puts a palm on his chest. Buttons start to pop open and then the hand is on his skin and _gods_ that feels nice. Ignis’ only option is to return in kind, sliding his hands around Noct’s waist and resting them on his hips. Noct kisses him again, but it’s quick this time.

And then there are hands gripping at his shirt, half unbuttoned, and Noct is looking at him with this expression that is positively _sinful_. His limbs move mechanically, as if drawn by a string, when Noctis pulls him up off the couch. He can’t look away from Noctis’ face as they stumble through the apartment, into the prince’s bedroom. Noctis is stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Especially with the flush of his cheeks and the glint in his eye.

Ignis can’t even explain how he ended up seated on the bed with his trousers around his ankles and Noctis between his legs. But damn if it isn’t the loveliest sight. He’s got his hands deep in thick black hair, scratching lightly at Noctis’ scalp, while a pretty pink tongue sticks out and explores the underside of Ignis’ cock. How they ended up here, he doesn’t know. But he really can’t find it in himself to complain.

Noctis takes his time, poking at him with his tongue, exploring, before wrapping his lips around the head and making Ignis shudder and all of his nerves light on fire. It’s so good, he can’t stand it. It takes all of his energy to keep from bucking up and forcing himself down Noct’s throat. His fingers tighten and he moans low and loud.

And Noctis continues sinking down. Slowly. Achingly slowly. Ignis’ voice is a litany of praise and moans. It seems all he has been able to vocalise. But that’s fine. As long as Noctis knows he’s doing well, that he has Ignis completely falling apart for him. That’s all that matters.

Ignis can’t even begin to fathom how Noctis could be so _good_ at this. But here he is, succumbing to his lips and his tongue and the way he moans and hums around him. He loses count of how many times he almost releases but manages to hold back.

But when Noctis hollows out his cheeks and sucks just a little, Ignis can’t take it. His fingers pull at Noct’s hair, forcing the prince to pull off him with a wet pop. And just in time. Because not half a second later, he’s releasing. But he isn’t able to get Noctis out of the way, so within moments, his face is covered in thick strings of sticky white. And damn if that doesn’t have Ignis’ dick twitching.

“ _Noct_ ,” he moans, fingers running through his hair. A bit of come gets stuck, but neither of them seem to mind. Noctis rises and climbs up until he’s seated in Ignis’ lap. Ignis doesn’t hesitate when Noct leans in for a kiss. His own come is messy over both their faces and he can taste it in their kiss. But he doesn’t mind. In fact, it’s heady and it only makes Ignis want to return the favour.

He leans back before rolling them over until he’s straddling Noctis. “Your turn,” he says with a smirk, as he kisses down his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello)


End file.
